Downfall
by HeeroGrl195
Summary: It's a Takari. Or is it? You'll just have to read to find out.


Hmm, I was dared again to write a TaKari. Even though I despise them so much here it is. Short and to the point mostly. I don't take back what I wrote in my list. It's all true in my opinion and my opinion alone. _**I laugh in the face of flames and flamers, nothing can touch me, NOTHING**. _

* * *

I don't own Digimon!!!

* * *

/.../ -Thoughts

"..." - Talking

Downfall

TK sat alone in his room staring at a picture of his love. Tears spilled from his eyes dampening the picture. His fingers roamed gently over her features trying to remember how soft her skin really felt.

/I can't believe it, she actually left me. Left me for him of all people. Dear gods _**NO**_. That stupid fucker will pay dearly for taking the slut away from me. My slut, **MINE!!!**/ TK screamed and threw the picture across the room, smashing into the wall. 

Hundreds of shards of glass fell to the floor seeming to stay still in flight for a few seconds before the sound of glass cracking could be heard. /Why me? Why did she do this to me? Was it all a cruel joke on my part? I don't understand, she was mine and then he came along, he ruined everything./ TK stood up slowly and walked over to the fallen picture hands shaking as he bent down to pick the disheveled thing up. He swiped the not unaccustomed tears from his broken face and crumbled down to the floor. Many tiny pieces of glass pricked at his skin as he sat down on them. Blood oozed from the newly formed wounds but the boy took little notice. Long gashes, and cuts could be seen all along his legs, feet and arms. Several were profusely bleeding and dripping all along his cloths and skin staining them a crimson color.

His mind was in ruins and cared very little of his life at the moment. The only thing remotely on his mind was revenge and depression. Slowly but surely the depression side of his brain was taking over. Voices he never heard before were slowly stirring in his brain and making there ideas come fourth.

/She used you./ One voice harshly spat at him leaving the others in dead silence.

"No that's not true, it can't be." TK placed his head in his hands.

/But it is, she only used you to get to him. You were nothing more than a piece of dirt under her boot and she walked all over you every chance she got./ The voice started laughing at him.

"I don't believe it she would never do that to me. We loved each other." The tears stung as they fell from his red eyes down his heated face.

/Keep telling yourself that, you idiot. You meant nothing to her but a pawn in her game to get him. Using you to make him jealous, and in the end it was true and you know it./

"No it can't be. It just can't." he screamed out.

/Deep down inside you know it's true. She never loved you./

"She did I know she did. She would **never** do that to me on purpose.."

/Wrong, you are so wrong./

"TK are you all right in there?" His mother cautiously knocked on his door. She knew her son was upset when he came home but didn't know why.

"TK???" She yelled through the door.

"I...I...I'm fine mom. Just a little tired." TK sputtered out, not wanting to upset his mom.

"You sure?" 

/Yeah sure your fine./

"I'm sure." TK's whole body was shaking now.

"Ok, if you need anything, anything at all just come and get me ok." She was desperately wanting him to open the door, but knew he needed sometime.

"Thanks mom." He barely got out through his tears.

/Nice one blonde, couldn't even comfort your mother. What good are you?/

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UPPPPPP." TK ran to his bed stepping on the glass leaving bloody foot prints on the rug.

/There is no way to shut me up TK. Your stuck with me forever and there is nothing you can do about it./ The voice laughed evilly again.

"No this can't be. Oh no, why me why me??" TK pulled his bloody legs to his chest and sobbed again shaking back and fourth.

/It's true my blond friend, so true. I'm the only one here for you now. Everyone else has left you here alone. Everyone you thought you loved has left you out to die and rot. I'm the only one truly here for you now./ The voice viciously spat out.

"That's not true, I still have mom, dad and Matt. They wouldn't hurt me on purpose like...like.." He couldn't finish his voice seemed to disappear.

/What, like she did to you? See you're finally getting it. True they may never intentionally hurt you but they have and you know that too. She is the whole reason for this, she did this to you. She ruined your life and for what? Davis? He's to stupid to even say your name right and she picked him over little old you. Pathetic./

"Kari didn't leave me, she **_didn't_**. I know she'll come back to me. **_I know it._**" He punched his bed.

/So delusional. Who are you trying to convince here. I'm a part of you and yet your arguing with me. Funny, no wonder she didn't leave you before./

"No, she loves me she does. I refuse to believe she left me for him. It just can't be." He pounded into the sheets again shaking his head.

/And that's your problem isn't it?/

"What do you mean?" He asked softly, while rubbing his hands through his hair leaving red smudges where his fingers touched.

/You refuse to believe she used you and has moved on. You truly are worthless. You can't even convince yourself that she really loved you and in the end you will be the one to suffer while she happily moves on with her life with him. Do you really expect her to leave him for you again. What could you possible give to her now?/

"I..I...I...I" TK was at a loss of words, he was so tired of this.

/Well, I'm waiting. What the hell could you bring to the relationship. She doesn't even want you as a friend now./

"What???" TK jumped up from the bed and ran into the bathroom, slamming the door.

/Has she called you yet? NO. Has she even tried keeping you in her life now? NO. As I said she doesn't give a fuck about you and there is no reason why she should since your trash, used up with nothing left to give."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" He screamed at the top of his lungs and punched the mirror in front of him. Leaving a huge slit on his knuckle and several deep gashes on his wrist and hand. The voice in his head just laughed at him again, making TK whimper and fall to the tile floor.

/Nice one idiot./ The voice continued his assault on the battered boy.

"shut up, please just shut up./ TK said above a whisper.

/Can't buddy./

"Why?" He asked closing his eyes and curling up into a ball on the floor.

/Because I need to make you see the truth./

"And that would be?" TK felt dizzy, alone, un wanted, and cold.

/That Kari is a manipulative bitch that only used you to get him. She never cared or loved you. But that really doesn't matter now./ The voice grimaced.

"What do you mean?" TK could barely keep his eyes open now and talking was becoming difficult.

/Ahh, the question of the lifetime. I'm afraid I can't tell you that. But you will find out soon enough. Well, soon it will all be over./

TK just laid there confused. /What did he mean by that./ Shaking his thoughts away he tried to sit up, and utterly failing. /Guess, I'm more tired than I thought/ He winced a little.

/You sure as hell are my boy, you sure are./

TK opened his eyes quickly, but didn't really see. His whole body was covered in pints of blood, The floor was saturated in it from all his cuts. If he would of just bandaged up his earlier slashes when he first received them then he would have more of a chance. Before TK even hit the mirror he was already losing to much of the crimson liquid. The mirror incident was what topped it over. He sliced many veins when he hit the thing. His body was so cold. But he was not really in his right mind at the time or at all anymore. TK just started laughing his ass off. It might seem he didn't understand but he knew what was going on enough to realize what he'd done. His whole body spasmed and shook violently. Before he lost consciousness he manage to scribble down something in his own blood, before the darkness overwhelmed him.

/So how are you?/ The voice asked actually concerned.

/So tired. I'm going to die aren't I./ TK flew in his mind.

/You sure are, I really did not want this to happen but it was inevitable./

/Why do you say that?/ TK could feel the pull of a light.

/It was your destiny to kill yourself./

/But I didn't mean to do it on purpose. I was just so upset that she left me for him./

/True, but no matter how much you cared for her she didn't care enough about you to give your love a chance. She just chased after the next guy she thought was cute. She never loved you TK./

/I don't know, all I know is that I loved her will all my heart and soul and she shattered both./

/The truth hurts./

/More than you can imagine./ TK started to fade.

/Remember I am you so I do know. She broke us, used us, and made our lives hell. But it was good in the beginning I'll give the slut that./ He giggled.

/It was good. I just don't understand how she could take my love so lightly./ 

/One may never know. All I do know is that our time is up and soon we will be free and have a new chance for happiness./

/You think so?/ TK murmured.

/Oh yes./

/It's so cold and it hurts./

/I know./

/I can't hold on any longer. I'm sorry mom. So sorry, please forgive me./ With that TK vanished and moved into the light of the afterlife.

Later that night his mom found him on the bathroom floor. She couldn't believe what she was seeing, it was to horrific. Glancing at her son she noticed something. Written in his own blood were the words. _** I LOVE YOU KARI. **_She fell to the floor and gathered her son up in her arms and held him tight. A never ending string of tears fell over the pale figure.

~Fin~

* * *

Ok I never said I would write a nice happy TaKari. I just said it was TAKARI. Actually, now that I think about it, it's not really TaKari, more of what's going on in TK's head. Oh well. Awe, poor TK died of a broken heart. If your wondering about the title well, I don't know it's the best I could think of for this crappy fic.


End file.
